


Space Time Sestina

by LadySeaSauvage



Category: 13 Ways Of Looking @ Space Time, Catherynne M. Valente
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Falling Into & Out Of Love, Physics, Poetry, Science is Erotic, Sestina, Space Time, black holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeaSauvage/pseuds/LadySeaSauvage
Summary: A SESTINA is a poem utilizing repetition of the last words of each of the 6 lines of the 6 stanzas in a pattern and the 3 lines of the envoi also utilize the 6 words in a specific pattern. I chose to create this SESTINA with repeating scientific phrases referring to the Physics of Black Holes and Space Time ENJOY!!!!!
Please Read  Catherynne M. Valente's amazing short works in ClarkesWorld and her wonderful novels.





	

Space Time Sestina

                                                                                                                            

Only 1 of us is traveling @ a constant rate of speed

Sweetheart, you said, stardust, we are only stellar matter

Left spiraling inward to create our own radiating accretion disk

Saying I love you is a forbidden nonlinear algorithm

Still you pull me toward your infinite density

& I willingly fall into your event horizon

 

There is no return from an event horizon

I know this, as I glide @ a constant rate of speed

Toward the heart of your infinite density

Finding pieces of myself scattered among stellar matter

The need to be loved calculated by a nonlinear algorithm

Equals even more than the radius of our ever expanding accretion disk

 

Our impulses acquiesce into a fervent accretion disk

The point of no return, this event horizon

Defined by the square of longing’s nonlinear algorithm

Only I am light moving @ a constant rate of speed

Spinning myself into a spiral of stellar matter

Until I am overcome by your infinite density

 

As I fall into your black hole, where infinite density

Lies at its heart, gravity, this left spiraling accretion disk

Of love, desire, satiation, denial & floating stellar matter

Inevitably, knowingly I rush the event horizon

My need to live with you @ a constant rate of speed

Overwhelms dissonant variables in our nonlinear logarithm

 

Our coefficients only aggravate the nonlinear logarithm

Yes, our fucking never failed to achieve infinite density

We orbit each other like Sun & Moon @ a constant rate of speed

Only to trip into our orgasmic accretion disk

Falling into the doom of the event horizon

We created during the fusion of our stellar matter

 

Returns us to our separate stardust, my stellar matter

Cannot fit into an equation for a nonlinear logarithm 

Must I remain at this event horizon

Or be swallowed unwittingly by your infinite density

Just let me skate on my galactic accretion disk

If I promise to never accelerate @ a constant rate of speed

 

I am simply gold and stardust, stellar matter seeking to achieve infinite density of the heart

Our variables cannot solve this nonlinear logarithm’s enigmatic accretion disk of desire

Or explain the edge of love’s event horizon, we can never escape @ any constant rate of speed 

**Author's Note:**

> A sestina can be very difficult or very easy. Don't use a sestina generator! Use your creativity. Big trick = use words with multiple meanings and flexibility as nouns, verbs, adjectives


End file.
